Winding Love
by Dearka'sgirl1
Summary: Dearka and Miriallia realize how much they have missed each other! will they ever be together? DM and a little AC!
1. Chapter 1

In my story the Genesis was destroyed but Patrick Zala and the rest of the Council made it into a safety pod. Now Patrick Zala has decided to give the whole "coordinators and naturals living together in peace" thing a try. His son has taken over some of his company's and Miriallia's father works for them.

Miriallia Haww walked home from her job, she was a photographer for a Newspaper Company. She thought everything was great in her life, well at least she convinced herself it was. There was something she was missing, her heart was incomplete.

Her dear boyfriend Tolle had died during the great war between Coordinators and Naturals. The very same day she met someone else that would change her life forever. A tanned skin coordinator blonde hair and bright amethyst eyes, his name was Dearka Elsman. At first he did torment and taunt her and was nearly killed for doing so, but some how Miriallia could not forget him.

During the war he decided to stay with the archangel instead of going back to ZAFT. At first she thought he stayed to just fight with his old friend Athrun but, he actually stayed to protect her. She only noticed this when they got separated. She went back to the Earth to reunite with her family, and to get over her boyfriend's death. Dearka went back to the Plants to rejoin ZAFT and became his best friend's body guard.

"Miriallia your home, I made you chocolate chip cookies." A voice interrupted her thoughts

"Oh Mom, thank you." she answered. Miriallia was always glad to come home to her joyful mother.

"Mir, your father is having someone special over for dinner so please get cleaned up and dress up a little." Her mother explained.

"Who is it this time?" Mir said as she put her camera away.

"Patrick Zala, from ZAFT has decided to pay your father a visit, Mir this could be the promotion we have wanted for so long!" her mother told her a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Huh….Zala…….sounds a little familiar….I can't remember where I've heard it before though." Mir pondered.

"Oh we have never had him over before I don't think you should of met someone relative to him." Her mother added.

"Ya, I think I just heard it from the News or something." Mir said as she went upstairs for a shower, as she walked she thought about the night it was definitely going to be a long one.

Dearka Elsman sat in chair making paper airplanes, with his commanders paperwork. Dearka didn't like doing his best friends paperwork, but to let ZAFT trust him again it's what he had to do. He laid down on a near by couch letting his thoughts get to him.

It wasn't like him to zone out, but ever since he met a natural from the archangel, called Miriallia he couldn't help but think about her. I mean she was beautiful with her short light brown hair and her big blue eyes.

They met on the archangel when her boyfriend died, she presumed he killed Tolle. Dearka just treated her like he treated every other natural. He taunted her and after he mentioned her boyfriend dying she grabbed a knife and stabbed him luckily he was able to get away with only a cut on the head. He was saved by a boy with short blonde hair and glasses, who pulled her back and made her calm down. Then to make the situation worst a girl with dark pink hair and ice blue eyes tried to shoot him, though at the last minute Miriallia knocked the gun only making it break the light above me.

Dearka was quickly bandaged up and put in a jail cell, after that she kept popping up in his mind.

"Dearka! Hello anyone in there!" a harsh voice yelled.

"Uhh…..Ysak oh what are you doing here!" Dearka looked at his best friend and old teammate.

"They gave you this job because you said you wanted to work for them and you sleep instead!" Ysak yelled.

"I was not sleeping……just day dreaming!" Dearka yelled back matching Ysak's tone.

"Day dreaming about what?" Ysak asked smirking at the same time.

Dearka hated when his friend did this, always thinking he can beat him at anything just because he was a commander and Dearka was stuck doing his paperwork.

"Oh nothing, just how to finish up the paperwork." Dearka said looking at the pile of paperwork that still needed to be done, he already made most of it into paper airplanes.

"Really maybe you could make some birds or a better plane because yours suck!" Ysak said looking around the room at all the paper airplanes piled everywhere.

"I bet your day dreaming about that Natural Girl again!" Ysak smirked remembering Dearka's little crush, he never said much about it but he dropped big enough hints.

"Well…Ok. I was thinking about her." Dearka said seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"I knew it!" Ysak said smiling wickedly.

"Ok, now drop it." Dearka said knowing Ysak would probably start torturing him over being in love with a Natural.

"Well why haven't you gone after her, I know you have never been with a girl for more then 2 days but this is starting to get annoying! Your haven't done my paperwork for more then a week now and I'm the one getting in trouble" Ysak yelled not because he was mad but because it wasn't like him to help someone. By raising his voice he wanted to seem that he was mad about his paperwork not that he was being nice by helping his best friend out.

Unfortunately Dearka saw right through his friend, he knew Ysak wanted to help him out. He always did this to make him seem all tough but Dearka wouldn't fall for it.

"Oh I see, trying to get rid of me." Dearka said giving him a smile.

"Oh give me a break just get out of here and find her, the quicker you find her the quicker I can have my paperwork done." Ysak said as he turned around heading back to his office.

Dearka just smiled, he would find Miriallia, he just had too. He didn't know why Ysak really cared about paperwork but if it was that important, then he would get it done……..sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miriallia Haw was combing her hair after having a shower. She was just told she was having a special dinner with some "Zala" guy from her father's work. She really didn't want to go, but her father's promotion was on the line. She would only do it for her father' sake.

"Father do I really have to go to this dinner. I mean it's only for your business." Athrun Zala, a cordinator with blue hair, asked his father.

"Yes Athrun, I've decided to move this man to your industry." His father answered while tightening his tie.

"Why would you do that? I thought you said that he was a good employee." Athrun asked with his green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"of course he is, but he deserves a promotion and I do believe you'll need his knowledge for your company." His father explained.

"so all I have to do is eat dinner and meet him?" He asked.

"Show some excitement Athrun this is important business were doing." His father answered.

"Excitement? Aren't we suppose to act like we rule all and that we have nothing to worry about in this world." Athrun said with sarcasm.

"We are but also have to show some enthusiasm." His father said looking at Athrun.

He just wants me to think of this as a hobby. This is going to be the most boring night of my life.

A knock on the door told Mir that the guest's have arrived. She heard her mother yell to her father to get the door and heard her mother run into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Miriallia hurry up, the guests are here!" her mother yelled up the stairs at her.

"Yes mother." She replied with a sigh.

"why me, why do I have to it through a really long boring dinner with my father's boss."

She rushed down the stairs to see if they were inside yet. As she was at the end of the staircase she saw the 2 guest's. She thought she knew the younger one maybe from the war but, that was two years ago. The younger guy looked 24 years old and the older one looked 42.

She saw her father speaking to them and shaking each one of their hands.

"this is my daughter Miriallia." She heard her father say. Mir went to the door and curtsied to them. Now up close she knew she had seen the guy somewhere maybe even on the television.

"Miriallia this is Patrick Zala and his son Athrun." Mir saw a cheerful smile from the younger guy which made herself smile back.

"Miriallia please show our guest's to the dining room." Mir's father said.

She walked towards the dining room letting them thought the door first.

They all sat down after she and her mother set the dishes on the table, they were having turkey, mashed potatoes, peas and rice.

After a few minutes of just the parents talking the guy finally started talking to Miriallia.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

This struck he thinks we met before as well, we must of met. He does look familiar.

"I think we might of. Were you in the war between Naturals and Cordinators two years ago."

"Yes I was." He answered.

They decided to stay on that topic explaining how they got in war and what they did in war. Mir made sure she kept her friends, Archangel and her strange encounter with the cordinator prisoner out of it.

Mir made sure she didn't pig out on the food and used her manners. (sorry to those who are pig lovers. But it was the quickest and easiest way to explain. I have to say a special sorry to my best french fry end.)

(2 hours later, these people really like to talk.)

"Athrun it's time to go!" Mr.Zala shouted to his so.

Miriallia told Athrun already about her involvement with the war and Athrun only had told her until he was stranded on the island, he hadn't mentioned Cagalli yet.

"Do you want to finish our conversation tomorrow, maybe at the mall." Miriallia asked him,

"Sure, maybe we can get lunch. What about at 11:30?" Athrun asked her.

"okay. See you then." She answered.

"BYE!" he shouted as he got into the car with his father.

Athrun was driving to the mall but was thinking about how he wished he refused this little date. He just couldn't get a certain girl out of his head and this girl wasn't anything like her.

As he drove he nearly ran over a girl in the middle of the road, he braked quickly enough. The girl didn't even move she kept walking and cursing under her breath.

"Excuse me Miss, but you in the middle of the road." He told her.

She whirled around and shouted, "If I'm in your way then go around."

"Cagalli is that you?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun! Oh my god, it is you!" she answered.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"Well I was on a date with this guy and then he pissed me off!" she shouted.

"that still doesn't explain why your here." He said.

"Well you see I told him to drive me home and he told me to walk." She explained.

"That Jerk! Does that mean you need a ride?" he asked.

"Really! You would do that, then yes I would love a ride." She answered cheerfully.

Athrun got out of his seat and opened the passenger's seat for her, as she passed he heard her say:

"He made me wear a dress, he deserves to pay."

Instead of just driving her home Athrun took her to buy a new dress and took her out for lunch. As they ate burgers and fries they talked about the two years after the war. What Athrun forgot about was his date with another girl.

"That Jerk! He told me to meet him there at 11:30 and now it's 5:00 and he still hasn't come." Mir yelled.

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom swearing every so often, the sweet Miriallia that everyone knew was now gone.

Mir could only think of one way to get this anger out and that was to think of revenge but, she wasn't good at that. She knew someone that is, her best friend Cagalli. (I would phone my best friend to but miss paranoid would probably tell me to not do anything, until about 10 minutes later the she would come out with a great idea!)

Miriallia dialled her best friends number and waited as it rang. After the fourth ring she picked up.

"What do you want?" she yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Cagalli, it's Miriallia." Miriallia answered.

"Oh Mir what's up?" Cagalli could tell something was wrong with her friend.

"This guy was suppose to go on a date with me but then he didn't show and he still hasn't even phoned me." She shouted.

"Well maybe he was busy, oh wait I see you want pay back." Cagalli said.

"That's right." Miriallia answered.

"so who is this guy?" Cagalli asked her.

"Why so you know who he is maybe you have his number then we could prank phone call him." Miriallia started rambling on with ideas.

"Actually I was just wondering." Cagalli said.

"Oh OK. Zala something." Miriallia still went rambling on.

"ATHRUN! ATHRUN ZALA!" Cagalli shouted.

"Ya thats it. Why?" Mir said surprised by her friends sudden outburst.

"I think I know why he wasn't on your date." Cagalli said quietly.

"Oh really, thats great. Why?" she answered.

"He was on a date with me." Cagallia said.

"What he's dating 2 people!" Miriallia shouted.

"No. I kinda asked him and I guess he forgot about you. But he did say he was suspected to be with another girl but I didn't worry about it." Cagalli answered truthfully.

"CAGALLI!" Miriallia didn't know what else to say, her best friend just back stabbed her. She just hung up quickly and jumped onto her bed tears falling down her cheeks. Why does it hurt so much, I can't stand it.

.

"I can't believe it! She hung up on me!" Cagallia shouted but, it didn't bother her that much because knowing Miriallia she was probably crying right now. The best thing to do is to leave her alone, or she'll get even angrier.

Miriallia now was always liked that she never had a good relationship with someone after Tolle's death. She needs someone who will protect her and never leave her. But who would that be? Wait there was a guy on the Archangel? The prisoner she had a pretty good relationship with him.

His name was Dearka something...Dearka Elsman. That's his name... I hope he doesn't have a good relationship or Miriallia will probably be crushed.

Well thats it, sorry about the whole ramble on with Cagalli at the end but I was really bored and someone just pissed me off. OK I know there was no Dearka but I mentioned his name thats good enough right! Wrong, sorry all Dearka fans my next chapter is dedicated to him! Lol! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Well yep this is chapter three, I hope you enjoy and I added some of my life on it. Embarrassing moments for me or sad stories of my friends. Well enjoy!

Chapter 3

XXMiriallia, Cagalli and AthrunXX

"Come on, Mir." Cagalli said as she knocked on her friends door.

"No way! He's such a jerk, I'll never forgive him." Miriallia cried out.

"I'm right here you know!" Athrun yelled running out of patience as his girlfriend argued with her friend.

"You brought him, make him go away!" Miriallia sobbed more.

"You have to face my boyfriend sometime!" Cagalli shouted.

"Sorry, your friend distracted me so I forgot about our date." Athrun explained.

"I'll make you a deal, Mir." Cagalli said hearing the sobbing starting to stop.

"What type of deal?" Miriallia asked.

"Well..." Cagalli said as she went on explaining her deal with her friend as Athrun stood by with no sound, not able to interrupt and not able to have a say.

XXDearkaXX

Dearka drove towards the airport in Ysaks new cadillac, he had gotten the keys because Ysak wanted him to not be late anymore and when ever Dearka took his motorcycle to work he was always late.

He was heading towards the airport for his vacation to ORB. He didn't feel like walking so parked in a close parking space, as he got out of the car and took out his suitcases he found the space he just parked in had a sign infront of it. Dearka laughed at the sign and walked on.

XXDearkaXX

Dearka sat in his seat on the spaceship and looked out the window as cloud flew rapidly by. (I've never been on a airplane and I don't even know if it's suppose to be an airplane or spaceship so just put in what you think.)

All he could think about was a special girl in ORB he might be able to see, was she still the Miriallia he knew. "_If only I could find her and tell her how I feel." _Dearka thought.

Dearka mentally slapped himself as he saw people starring at him because he was drooling (a lot) at the thought of Miriallia.

A few minutes passed and the only thing that went through Dearka's head was the thought of what Ysak would do when he found out about his early vacation and what he did to his car.

The thought of Ysak killing him entered his mind.

But it was soon interrupted as the plane shook and everyone was thrown again. Dearka was surprised to see a really pretty girl was thrown upon him. _Don't do anything perverted, Dearka._

Dearka only helped the girl up and after a really long 2 minutes was able to pull himself away from any perverted acts.

His excuse was that he should be worrying more about the plane and less on women.

The spaceship shook once again and people were flown everywhere once again. People were now screaming and panicking. Dearka ran towards the front of the spaceship, as he reached the door he swung it open and found the pilot and co-pilot were about to jump out the emergency door.

With his cordinator skills he dashed towards them and pulled them back in. They tried to jump out again but, were unsuccessful because Deakra was too strong.

He quickly tied up the two people, and ran towards the controls.

"It's too late, you'll die with the rest of them." The pilot said with a chuckle.

Dearka couldn't stand it when there's trouble he always had to use sarcasm.

"Well dude, sorry to tell you this but so are you."

He studied the controls as he saw the pilot and co-pilot frown at the thought.

Dearka just rolled his eyes at the pilots and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Please everyone buckle up your seatbelts and try to remain clam." Dearka said calmly.

He hated when people got really scared over the stupidest thing ever. Okay maybe right now this wasn't really one of those times but it was for him. He was in the war and like everyday he was in war fighting and protecting that's all he ever did was put himself in danger.

He searched outside the window for his attackers and found four of them speeding towards him. They weren't too bright if they thought they could beat Dearka Elsman in a fight and none the less in space.

As they neared Dearka noticed the pilots were all Naturals and didn't look too happy at all. He smirked as he swung the spaceship around and swooped passed the others. He starting shooting at as many as possible with his machine guns and was able to destroy 2 of them.

As the other 2 started gaining speed, Dearka was able to discover where the missiles were. As he barrel rolled right between the two and turned around and shot the other two with his missiles.

As he heard cheering around him, he turned the ship around and headed for the runway. As he approached it and came to a perfect landing, did he remember his friend he was suppose to meet here.

He noticed all the reporter's outside waiting to interview everyone and Dearka knew that his friend wouldn't wait if he was late. Nicol was always busy and always had a schedule. He would not change any times just to meet up with him.

Dearka was able to sneak past the reporters without any pictures taken or any questions asked. He ran towards the parking lot not bearing to turn back.

"Hello Dearka." Nicol said not too far away.

"Oh hey Nicol." Dearka smiled as he saw his good old friend and comrade.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your car." Dearka said as he looked around for it.

"Well you see I need my car because I'm doing a lot of travelling thanks to my new piano concert and the car is cheaper on gas then my truck." Nicol said with a smile.

"A truck?" Dearka asked not quite sure he heard his friend correctly.

"yep a dodge ram." Nicol said.

"Is that OK?" Nicol asked.

"Oh ya. I don't care what the vehicle is, plus it will be easier, to transport my furniture to my new apartment." Dearka said as he saw the truck.

"Well, here's the keys and you pay for gas. C ya later." Nicol said as he threw the keys to Dearka and walked towards his own vehicle.

Dearka unlocked the door and sat himself in the truck. As he started the truck he could feel this day was going to get worse.

XXMirialliaXX

"Breaking news!" Miriallia heard from the television.

She put down the magazine she was reading and stared at the television.

"A spaceship from ZAFT was attacked by very unhappy Naturals and was in great danger until one of the passengers took action. The so called pilots that were flying the plane were actually working for the Naturals and tried to escape but, the passenger acted fast and tied them up while he drove the spaceship around destroying the enemies and bringing the spaceship to a safe landing." The reporter said.

"Wow! That's amazing! I wonder who this guy is?" Miriallia asked herself.

"We do not have anymore information on this mysterious man but, the police will be investigating this." The News reporter said answering Miriallia's question.

"Ahhh man, why don't the heroes like to let themselves be unmasked." Miriallia said as she returned to her magazine.

XXDearkaXX

Dearka was now driving to his new apartment with all his furniture in the back of his truck. Suddenly his cell phone rang and Dearka smiled as he found out it was Ysak, _so his friend had finally read his emails._

Dearka knew he could of just turned off his phone and let Ysak have more trouble finding him but by the time he did find him, ysak would be at the point of killing him. (sometimes I think my best friend might end up doing this so I make sure to keep things short and not delay them like her candycanes.)

"Hello." Dearka said quietly.

"You idiot!" Ysak screamed into the phone.

"Good morning." Dearka said sarcastically.

"Don't 'good morning' me Elsman, do you know what you did to my car?" Ysak yelled even louder, if that was even possible.

Dearka laughed at the thought of where he parked his best friends car back at the airport..

"What are you laughing for! This is serious! First I went to get my car and then the cops were after me trying to charge me!" Ysak yelled once again.

"Oh what for?" Dearka asked innocently.

"Well let's see my best friend decided to park my car infront of a pregnant women sign." Ysak said. (can't remember what their called but the sign's name has something to do with a baby, it has the word somewhere in it.)

"Oh so Shiho isn't pregnant yet?" Dearka asked with a smirk winding across his face.

Dearka knew there was something going on between these two, maybe because every single time they were together alone and he would say something was going on they would only say they were doing paperwork for the company.

"Well...uhh...Where are you and why didn't you call me instead of sending me an email." Ysak asked changing the subject really quick.

"Well I'm in ORB heading towards my new apartment on my vacation and I didn't phone you cause I knew you wouldn't let me go yet." Dearka answered.

"True. Very true could call Elsman." Ysak said as he pictured what he would of done if Dearka would of really phoned.

"You must really like this girl if your doing this much just to see her again." Ysak added.

"You have no idea." Dearka whispered more to himself then to his friend.

"What was that?" Ysak said when he didn't exactly hear his friend comment.

"I said can you go over a checklist with me? I don't know if I remembered everything." Dearka quickly said.

"Well OK, of course I'm the smarter one that's why I'm..." Ysak said but was interrupted by Dearka.

"The more tempermatic one." Dearka finished with a smile.

"Is that even a word. Anyways you owe me a lot of paperwork for this." Ysak said.

"Well anything can be a word and I will do your paperwork...after my vacation." Dearka said and sighed after.

"Checklist, got it. Couch, bed, fridge, clothes, dresser, kitchen utensils, (sorry to anyone who doesn't like the word utensils I couldn't think of anything else.) blankets and...oh ya cat."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes...WAIT, CAT!" Dearka screamed.

"Ya your roommate was taking care of it until you came back and you were suppose to pick it up, you did right?" Ysak asked.

"Of course I did, I just can't remember where I put it." Dearka murmured.

"Dearka a cat is a living animal not some suitcase." Ysak explained.

"SUITCASE! That's it maybe I put it in my suitcase." Dearka said as he remembered packing his clothes into his suitcase and his cat was with him.

"Why do I have such an idiot for a friend?" Ysak asked more to himself then to Dearka.

"Well..." Dearka was about to explain but, he spotted a white blur in his mirror.

"What the?" Dearka yelled as he saw his pet cat jump off the couch in the back of his truck and onto the road. As he drove on he saw the lump on the highway, poor Tinka.

"What happened?" Ysak asked curious about his friends sudden outburst.

"I think Tinka just died." Dearka said quietly.

"Huh?" Ysak was now confused.

"I was driving and I saw her and I froze and then she jumped onto the road." Dearka wailed out.

"Why didn't you just stop?" Ysak asked the simple question.

"I don't know, I just kept going." Dearka barely cried out.

"Well atleast we know what happened to her, think about the happy thoughts. Atleast she's not suffocating in a suitcase, she died quickly and a little painfully." Ysak said trying to cheer his friend up.

"I'll have to phone you back." Dearka said as he quickly hung up and drove faster to find somewhere to eat.

(well ppl this same thing happened to my best friend. Yep she was moving and her cat jumped off the truck when they were driving and then SLAP! It was gone. We all cry for poor Tinka.)

XXDearkaXX

Dearka had finally reached a restaurant that would suit him, he was not in a good mood because of his cat's death but usually food cheered him up.

A waiter took him to a table where Dearka decided to order chicken and a beer.

"Very well sir, I'll call the chef over." The waiter said as he closed his notepad.

"Why? What's going on?" Dearka asked confused.

"oh well we like to prepare your food infornt of you so we can get your opinion through the whole baking and making process. So we make no mistakes and you can see for yourself that we don't poison your food. Whatever you case is." The waiter explained.

"Oh so it's like bossing someone around and getting good food in return?" Dearka said happily, he was liking this restaurant.

"Sure, whatever you want to think." The waiter said as he ran off to get the chef.

_Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea._

"Sorry we don't have any chicken but, will rooster do?" the chef asked as he pushed a trolley over.

"No problem I just want to eat." Dearka said as he studied what the chef was doing.

The chef grabbed a nearby rooster and lifted a big butcher knife just above it's neck.

"What are you doing?" Dearka shouted as soon as he noticed what the guy was about to do.

"Sir, I am preparing your meal." The chef said as he was about to fling the knife down.

"Well, that rooster just blinked at me." Dearka said as he stared into the rooster's eyes as they continuously blinked.

"We like to star our food fresh." The chef explained as he once again tried to carrying on with his work.

"You mean like alive one minute and dead the next." Dearka said still looking into the frightened bird's eyes.

"Precisely." The chef said.

"Hey precisely reminds me of Elvis Presley." Dearka shouted. (sorry about putting that in it was because my friend said she would give me a candycane of I did. Peer pressure I say it was all peer pressure!)

"How do you like your rooster done?" the chef asked him ignoring his last statement.

"ALIVE!" Dearka screamed as he grabbed the rooster and ran for the door. (OK my friend had a rooster and when she one day left probably to come to my house her papa decided to chop it's head off. Cruelty!)

"Hello sir, leaving so quickly." That waiter asked.

"Well...hey is that my beer?" Dearka asked as he noticed the tray with a beer on it the waiter was holding.

"Yes." The waiter said.

Dearka grabbed the beer and gave the waiter a 10 dollar bill.

"Keep the change!" Dearka yelled as he once again dashed for the door.

"Thank you kind..." Before the waiter could finish his sentence (guess what he was going to say, I think he's said it in everyone so far.) the chef yelled,

"Catch him he stole that rooster!"

the waiter looked at Dearka and finally noticed the lump in his jacket but, before he could stop him he was already outside the restaurant.

Dearka jumped into his car, let the rooster out of his jacket and then turned the engine on. As he pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot, the waiter and chef came out but were unable to see him as he was way to gone to see.

XXMiriallia, Cagalli and AthrunXX

"Did you hear Mir?" Cagalli asked her friend.

Cagalli had finally reasoned with Miriallia and now they could once again hang out. To day they were just lazing around while eating popcorn. (usually that's what I do except video games or tv is in there somewhere.)

"Hear what?" Miriallia asked.

"Well some guy stole a rooster from that fancy restaurant on Durry Lane." Cagalli explained. (if anyone has noticed that's where the muffin man lives.

"What! Who would steal a rooster? That's just crazy!" Miriallia said after she shoved a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth.

"I don't know but, the waiter and chef didn't see what type of vehicle he was driving. I also wasn't able to see the picture of him I was forced to leave the house." Cagalli added.

"That's just insane...oh and about that payback?" Miriallia hinted at.

"What is it Mir?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm thirsty." Miriallia answered.

"Hey1 don't look at me he's your slave for the week." Cagalli said.

"Athrun! A Diet Coke please." Miriallia shouted.

"Why me?" Athrun asked no one in particular as he was baking a cake and cooking a pizza for the girls.

"What was that?" Cagalli asked but more like yelled.

"Oh nothing, my princess." Athrun said as Cagalli blushed at his nickname.

Miriallia just rolled her eyes, there was no way that was getting him out of this mess.

XXDearkaXX

Dearka rushed out of bed when he heard the phone ring. He had just finished putting his furniture in his new apartment and he decided he would have a little nap.

"Hello." Dearka said quietly.

"Oh hello, you sound tired." The other voice said.

"What do you want?" Dearka said wit sarcasm.

"Just wanted to say I'm in the neighbourhood and I want to pay you a visit."

"Let me think long and hard about this...NO!" Dearka said.

"Well to bad, as your father ii have the right to visit my son anytime." Tad Elsman said flatly and hung up.

"That idiot!" Dearka said as he put the phone back in it's receiver.

He walked to his room to put some pants over his boxers and make his bed.

XXDearkaXX

"Well I guess it's not that bad." Tad said as he viewed Dearka's apartment.

"Are you here for a reason or are you here to bug me." Dearka said as he saw his father look at him.

"Well you see I just wanted to check on you, I mean I haven't seen you for like 4 years." Tad said as he looked over his son.

"Well that's great but, I don't have all day." Dearka said as he rolled his eyes at his father.

He never really liked his father, I mean they always fought and after the war Dearka didn't even bother to visit him.

"You know what? Today would of been your grandmother's birthday." Tad said as he once again searched Dearka's apartment.

"Oh really! Let's phone her and wish her a Happy Birthday!" Dearka said now cheered by the thought.

Tad leaned closer to Dearka and whispered,

"She's dead."

"Ohhhhh..." Came Dearka's reply as he considered what his father just said.

(This happened to me, I did the same thing I thought my parents meant my alive one. It was so embarrassing and my friends were over. It was really awkward but we all laughed after it.)

XXMiriallia, Cagalli and AthrunXX

"Sorry girls but, a friend of mine called awhile ago and told me he was coming to town. So we decided to have a guys night out and I promised I would drive." Athrun said as he finished washing the dishes.

"A ride where?" Cagalli asked curious about her boyfriends 'boys night out'.

"Well I better be off." Athrun said as he tried to get out of the door without Cagalli pushing the subject on him.

"Oh no you don't Zala, not until you tell me." Cagalli said as she blocked the door.

"Well you see..." Athrun stuttered.

"Spit it already." Cagalli said getting quite upset with him. _What was the big secret._

"I'm just going to the bar with some of the Archangel gang and my friend from out of town." Athrun said and sighed after thankful he finally got it over with.

"With Murdock, no way! When him and those guys get drunk it's madness and not to mention you getting drunk." Cagalli shouted.

"Come on, it's just some fun." Athrun begged.

"Nope! No way!" Cagalli said crossing her arms.

"Your not the boss of me!" Athrun yelled back.

"No she isn't but, I am." Miriallia spoke up.

Athrun looked at the two girls, the were right she was for this week. Miriallia was the boss of him for this week, how could he forget that Miriallia was way smarter then his princess.

"Oh man, this sucks." Athrun moaned.

XXAuthorXX

Yep another chapter done, I had lots of fun with this one. LOT"S OF DEARKA! Hehe. Well plz R&R!


End file.
